


Binge watching is not for CEOs

by ryuukko



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Steven Universe - Freeform, seto is a binge watcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Seto  doesn't know when to call it quits. He needs his boyfriend to step in.( this has a similar idea to the Rick and Morty fanfic crossover I had before but that was not being continued until the show comes back and I get back into it.  This is something I just wrote super quick when I'm half asleep)





	Binge watching is not for CEOs

"Seto, you're such a peridot!"  
The CEO looked up from his laptop confused. He cocked an eyebrow, "A peridot? Are you comparing me to a green rock?"

"Yeah; the only difference is that you say 'dork' instead of 'clod'."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Wheeler."

The blonde frowned. "Oh come on set, I know you're tired but that doesn't mean we have to go back in time ta...you know when...."

"You know better than to come up here when I am working." The brunette hardly responded, typing away. He was supervising four different projects at once, jumping from chat room to chat room. Not to mention that he was also on a conference call. Some of the other people jobs and made fun of him saying things like 'Get a room.' Or 'sounds like you're fighting too much with your little boyfriend there. You would make an excellent match for my daughter!'

He rolled his eyes and was glad that his business partners couldn't see it behind the screen. Seto had heard enough of these comments to last them a lifetime from the last charity event. 

Joey had been going on and on about some show that Mokuba made him watch. And now he was 'addicted and suffering because the series had not been airing for a few months and is on hiatus.' Quoth Joey Wheeler. Who knew somebody can get so worked up over a children's show? Especially managing a job of his own, coaching interns and keeping an eye on research.

Turns out the blonde had a High IQ, and his father was a scientists before he became an alcoholic mess. Joey and Seto had been dating for a few months at this point, and while Seto enjoyed his company, his own company was enough to drive him nuts. It always seem like nobody could handle anything on their own. Nor could he get a full nights rest these days. People from halfway across the world would end up calling him and asking "is this a good time? "In the middle of the goddamn night. He could start to see the bags under Joey's eyes as well.

Perhaps his children show was his way of destressing. What was it called? Stones universe?

"So, the new episode of Steven universe had a trail with the diamond-"

"Yes, yes I can buy you diamonds, topaz, aquamarine, pearls, rubies, sapphires, peridots, Garnett's, whatever you want just let me work!"

"Jeez okay!" Joey hopped off the table and straighten himself out before leaving the room. "I want ya ta watch an episode with me later, or five. They are really short, and my getting your mind off of that stupid phone."

"You know full well I have to keep my cell phone on at all times."  
\------  
A few hours later, Joey was playing back with his arms folded behind his head. Seto was setting up right with a pillow clutched closely to his chest. They had started from the beginning and he found that he couldn't peel eyes away from the stupidity. This was just so… Childish.

But why were some of the characters funny? Was it because this was about family or something? 

 

"Do tell." He sighed "When does this peridot person show up?"

"Oh, like 100 episodes or something." 

"What?!"

What is he really going to sit through 100 episodes of this?

-two days later-

Joey was all snuggled up and comfortable in their giant bed. He felt the bed sink and turned to face his lover, who had put the light on. 

"Ugh. Setooooo turn dat damn thing off!"  
He cracked open his eyes and then hid under the blanket. "What the hell?! When was the last time you slept?!"

It looked as thought The CEO had not slept and God knows how long. He looked so far away is that it concerned Joey.

"I did it. I watched every episode and kept up with my meetings. What have I become?"

"The world's worst to binge watcher that's what!" Joey sat up and then pulled Seto into bed. "Let me help you get undressed. You need ta sleep."

And from that moment on, The brunette hadn't said a word as his lover stripped him down and then pulled him close. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep silently in his arms.


End file.
